


Grom But It's Literally Just Prom

by DippeySause



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity needs one normal day around Luz, Azura book club, F/F, First Kiss, Kinda, Pining, Slow Dancing, grom, this is that normal day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippeySause/pseuds/DippeySause
Summary: With Grom right around the corner, Luz decides to finally ask what it is, not to mention get an outfit for it, and wonder if a certain someone would want to dance with her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	Grom But It's Literally Just Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware of how soon we're getting the official Grom episode, but I love this show and I love all these dorks and I needed to write something for it. Plus, I know the episode will still have stakes and plot, and let's be honest: we all want to see the kids just attend a dance without it becoming a life-or-death situation.
> 
> That said, this does take place when the Grom episode does ie. after "Understanding Willow". I have made the assumption that Willow and Amity will start to rebuild their friendship after that episode, and also Amity opens up about her own life, subscribing to the theory that her parents control who she's friends with and she would rather not be friends with Boscha at the least. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Also I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to add in a line break and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Willow's outfit I describe: https://mlmroronoa.tumblr.com/post/615866694689325056/give-me-an-owl-house-episode-where-they-go-to-a
> 
> Gus' outfit I describe: https://www.instagram.com/p/CChq11to5Sg/?igshid=14kzrt45xzzo3
> 
> And Eda's is from that one tweet that Dana Terrace made with this coloring (the second slide): https://www.instagram.com/p/CC3uef6JW8-/?igshid=1mjpt5ct6kqiv

Luz had been at Hexside for two weeks when she started really noticing the posters around the school advertizing “Grom”. It also helped that at that point, the students were also starting to talk about Grom. Luz was pretty sure it was a dance, but decided to ask Willow and Gus about it at lunch.

“Oh, it’s a school dance that happens every semester,” Willow said, holding up one of the countless posters that advertised it. “It used to only be for couples, but most people go as friends now.”

“So it’s like prom!”

“I’ve read about human prom!” Gus said. He dug in his messenger bag for a magazine. “Is it true that humans elect royalty at the dance?”

“Yep. I think most schools stopped doing that, but there are always movies. Is there an age limit for Grom?”

“Nope,” Willow said. “So long as you’re not in the baby class, you can go.”

“Great! So, we’re all going together, right?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with Amity?”

Luz blushed. “What? What makes you say that?"

“You’re looking at her right now,” Gus pointed out.

Luz quickly looked away from Amity’s table, where the witch was ignoring Boscha. “That doesn’t prove anything!”

“Luz, an actual open book hides things better than you do,” Gus said.

“That’s...a fair comparison, actually. You guys are okay with it?”

Willow shrugged. “Why wouldn’t we be? She apologized for suddenly not being my friend and is actually making an effort to show that she’s sorry for it.”

Luz grinned. That wasn’t the main thing that she’d been worried about, but was thankful that it wouldn’t be a problem either.

**Line Break**

It was Friday, which meant Luz and Amity’s secret _Azura_ book club in Amity’s library hideout. They were currently reading _The Good Witch Azura 2_. Luz was standing with her book in one hand, gesturing with the other, while Amity sat in the chair, half following along, half watching Luz narrate.

“ ‘When Azura read the invite to the Witches’ Ball, she noticed that each attendant was required to bring a guest. “But who shall I bring?” Azura wondered’.”

“Hey,” Amity said, “I thought I was reading Azura’s lines.”

“No, you read them last time. See?”

Luz pointed to a chart she had drawn up to ensure that they shared Azura's lines equally. The top read “Update at the end of each meeting!”, and the bottom-most boxes read, “Amity=Azura, Luz=Hecate”.

“Actually,” Luz said, closing her book a bit, “speaking of Witches’ Balls, are you going to Grom?”

Amity visibly closed herself off, though a slight blush did dust her face. “Yes. With Boscha and her friends.”

Luz tilted her head. “ ‘And her friends’?”

Amity went more red, closing her book with a loud ‘thump’. “I don’t know if you know them or not!”

“Well, if you’re already going with someone...” Luz took a step closer to Amity. “You wanna pick out our outfits together?”

Amity blinked at the human. “What?”

“Willow, Gus, and I all agreed to surprise each other with our outfits. I love Eda and King, but their sense of fashion is...”

**Line Break**

_Eda walked into the living room of the Owl House, wearing a baggy yellow plaid suit that Luz was pretty sure she saw on a show in the human realm where professionals help normal people get better wardrobes._

_“How do I look?”_

_King applauded the outfit choice. “Breathtaking!”_

_“TRULY BEAUTIFUL!” Hooty added._

_Luz face-palmed._

**Line Break**

“...not the best,” Luz finished.

“Well, if I’m your only option.”

“Great!” Luz grabbed Amity’s hand, pulling her off the chair and to the entrance. “Let’s go to the Owl House and see what I have!”

“Wait—”

**Line Break**

“What?!”

“HELLO!” Hooty said as the girls walked up to the door.

“What the heck is _that _?!”__

“UM, I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! HURTFUL! HOOT HOOT!” 

“That’s just Hooty,” Luz said, waving her hand. “Hooty, this is Amity.” 

"OH! ISN’T SHE THE ONE YOU—” 

Luz went red and opened the door, cutting Hooty off. “Got to go, bye Hooty!” She dragged Amity by her hand into the house, making sure to slam the door closed on the way past. 

“HEY!” 

Luz slowed down when she reached the stairs. 

“Aren’t I the one who what?” Amity asked slowly. 

Luz was still blushing. “Uh, the one I challenged to the witches’ duel. Yeah." 

“You told your door demon that you challenged me to a witches’ duel?” 

“No, Eda told him. I mean, she only told him as an intro to her duel with Lilith, but still.” They reached the staircase landing, and Luz pushed open a closet door. “And here’s my room! 

Amity blinked a few times. “This is a closet.” 

“It _was_ a closet. And we all know closets have...” Luz ran over to a large treasure chest, pulling out two outfits with a flourish. “Clothes!” 

Amity followed her into her “room”, trying not to laugh at what Luz pulled out. “What even is that thing?” 

“This?” Luz held up the black dress with a golden moon on it. “It’s a dress.” 

“Not that, you dork.” 

“Oh!” Luz held up the other item of clothing. “It’s a purple...bear? Onesie? No, wait, it might be an otter. Where the heck did Eda find this and why did she keep it?” 

“Are you saying these are _the Owl Lady’s_?” Amity proceeded to very visibly attempt to imagine Eda wearing either of the outfits. 

“I mean, technically, but I don’t think she ever wore them. She has a lot of human stuff she doesn’t actually use.” Luz holds up the dress again. “This would fit you.” 

“Not for Grom, it won’t.” 

The two of them spent a few minutes rummaging through the trunk, but it was more human trinkets than clothes. Amity haphazardly threw everything back in and stood with a barely muted growl. 

“That’s it,” she said. “I’m taking you shopping.” 

“I don't have enough snails for a full outfit.” 

"I’ll pay for it. Grom outfits shouldn’t be hand-me-downs, anyway.” 

**Line Break**

Despite how often Luz was in the market, she never realized how many clothing shops there were. Luz tried on everything from tuxes to dresses to sweater vests to skirts, some seriously, some just to see Amity laugh. Accessories also made it into the mix at one point, and Luz fell out of the dressing room, her forty foot feather boa managing to wrap itself around the heels she was trying on. That caused Amity to laugh so loud, the cashier gave them concerned looks.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a laugh still in her voice, helping Luz up.

“Totally fine!” She kicked the heels off. “I don’t know why I ever think I’ll be able to walk in those.”

“It’s easier when you don’t have a death trap around you.” Amity picked up the tail end of the boa, holding it in front of Luz.

“This is perfectly fashionable in the human realm, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, sure. That smile says otherwise.”

The two of them laughed again, attracting more looks from the cashier.

**Line Break**

An hour later, Luz led the way back to the Owl House, swinging her shopping bag with her new Grom outfit wildly.

“This was fun!”

“It was,” Amity agreed, a smile still on her face.

They reached the beach the Owl House rested on and both stopped.

“No offense,” Amity said, “but I really don’t want to meet your door owl again.”

“That’s fair. Hooty is a bit much. And that’s coming from _me_!”

Amity laughed. “ ‘Hooty’ is a _lot_ much. I can handle a bit much, human.”

Luz grinned wider. “I’ll see you at Grom tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

They both waved goodbye to each other, grins not fading even after they turned around to go their separate ways.

Eda and King were in the living room when Luz came in through the door, playing a round of Hexes Hold ‘Em.

“Where have _you_ been all day?” Eda asked. “And what’s with the face?”

“I was Grom shopping with Amity.”

King gasped, slapping his cards down on the table. “That _monster_ that stepped on my offering cupcake?!”

“She apologized for that! And she’s not all that bad.”

The door opened, Hooty yelling, “UH OH! I SEE A BLUSH! WE KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HER!”

“No I don’t!” Luz slammed the door closed again and leaned her whole body against it. “And you could have _not_ said that in front of Amity earlier!”

“Come on, kid,” Eda said, abandoning her cards. “You spent all day shopping with her—when there are plenty of quality outfits here, mind you—and you came home grinning like you won the lottery.”

Luz sighed and relaxed a bit. “So maybe I have a bit of a crush on Amity. Woah!”

Hooty opened the door again, sending Luz to the floor. “WE KNEW IT! OH. SORRY!”

“You didn’t have to lie to us,” Eda said, helping Luz stand.

“I know, but it’s not _that_ big a deal. Besides, I’m already going to Grom with Willow and Gus, and Amity’s already going with Boscha and her friends. So we’ll both still be there.”

“Exactly! And look on the bright side; there will be plenty of slow songs to ask her to dance to. And plenty of empty classrooms to—”

“Eda!” Luz’s face did an impressive imitation of a stoplight.

“I was gonna say ‘make out in’. Get your mind outta the gutter, kid.” She picked up Luz’s shopping bag to hand to her, but pulled a bright pink tutu out of it. “ _This_ is what you’re wearing?”

Luz took the tutu and the bag. “Tutus are amazing, thank you very much.”

**Line Break**

The steps of Hexside were crowded with students awaiting Grom to start. Willow--wearing a light green dress with cut-out shoulders--and Gus--wearing a white button-up with light blue pants, suspenders, and bow tie--were looking at where the last of the students were arriving, waiting for Luz to arrive.

Willow was the first to see the human, calling, “Luz!” and waving her over.

Luz waved back, eyes lighting up when she saw their outfits.

“You guys look amazing!” she said when she got closer to them.

“So do you!” Gus said.

“Thanks.” Luz spun to show off her outfit: a black suit jacket with coattails, a pink tutu, purple leggings, brown boots, and slicked back hair. The hair was a last-minute contribution from King, but Luz did have to admit it tied everything together.

“Is this a traditional human dance outfit?”

“Uh, no. Not many humans would find this cool.”

“Well then it’s a good thing they’re not seeing it,” Willow said.

“Yeah!” Luz agreed. “So. When will the doors open?”

“ _Aaa_ ny minute now!” Gus said, looking as though he’d be waving his flags had he brought them.

“Ugh, do you always have to be so excited about _everything_?”

The three turned at Boscha’s voice, finding the triclops standing in a purple-trimmed yellow dress with the rest of her friends minus Amity.

“Boscha,” Luz said. “Do you have to hate everything?”

“Well,” she looked at Luz’s outfit, “ _some_ things are justified.”

“Lay off, Boscha.”

Everyone turned at Amity’s voice, and Luz’s heart jumped to her throat seeing her in her dress. It had a black top with poofy purple sleeves and a reddish-purple skirt. She hadn’t realized until then that Amity hadn’t bought anything for herself yesterday, but if she already had that in her closet, Luz certainly didn’t blame her.

“What?” Boscha asked Amity.

“We all just want to have a good Grom night. Save the drama for Monday.”

Boscha rolled all three of her eyes. “Ugh. Whatever.”

The doors opened, and Boscha’s friends joined the flood of students entering the building. Amity lingered for a second, giving Willow, Gus, and Luz an apologetic look.

“Sorry about her. You guys look great.” She looked at Luz for a second longer before she turned to catch up with Boscha.

“Did that just happen?” Gus asked.

Luz was blushing too hard to comprehend much of anything, a fact that Willow found funny. Her giggle brought Luz back to earth.

“What?” she asked.

“~Nothing~.”

“Ugh, don’t say it like that. That’s how my mom says it whenever I talk to her about my crushes.”

Luz followed the last of the stragglers inside. Willow and Gus took a second to share a knowing look before joining her.

**Line Break**

Grom was in full swing, and nearly every student was on the dance floor. Luz was pretty sure she’d never heard the current song before, but was also pretty sure that there was a human version that was on the top 40 hits for a while.

When that song ended, she, Willow, and Gus headed for their table, laughing as they collapsed into their chairs.

“I’ve never danced this long before,” Willow said, out of breath. Luckily for her feet, she’d taken her heels off long ago.

“Me either.” Gus reached for his cup, frowning when he saw that it was empty.

“I got it!” Luz hopped up with far more energy than anyone should have when they’ve been dancing for the past half hour and grabbed the three cups.

“We can—” Willow started.

“No, no. You guys catch your breaths.”

Gus gave Luz a lazy thumbs-up—which she had taught him her second day at Hexside—and relaxed into his chair. Willow still looked like she wanted to help Luz, but didn’t follow the human to the punch bowl. Someone else, though, was standing there.

“Hey, Amity.”

Amity looked up from her phone-scroll with a start at Luz’s voice, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

“Oh. Hi, Luz.”

Luz filled up one of the cups. “You look really nice.”

“Thank you. I like your hair.”

“It was King’s idea.”

Both of them were silent as she filled the other two cups.

“Are you avoiding Boscha?”

Amity sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

“Kinda.” She looked at the witch. “You wanna come back to our table with me?”

Amity looked over to the table, where Willow was making the plant in the centerpiece do a mini obstacle course that Gus illusioned up.

“I...don’t know.”

“Well, we’ve got a seat open.”

Amity looked at the table for a second longer before giving Luz a small smile. “I’ll give you a hand with the punch.”

“Oh, thank goodness! I was already getting ready for the shame of spilling them on myself.”

Amity laughed and topped off her own cup before grabbing Luz’s third and following her back to her table.

Willow and Gus stopped their show when Luz returned and gave Gus his cup. They both looked at Amity, and despite having no hostility in their glances, Amity went red as she gave Willow her cup.

“Luz couldn’t carry all of them,” she said dismissively.

“And you’re avoiding Boscha?” Willow guessed.

Amity scoffed. “Am I really being that obvious?”

“Wellllll,” Gus said, “you are still standing here. And you defended us before we came inside.”

“Not to mention,” Willow added, “the last time we talked, you said you weren’t exactly her biggest fan.”

Amity looked around the crowded gym, still blushing. Boscha noticed her from across the room and glared at her, making the Blight wince. Willow, Gus, and Luz all noticed, and the prior two looked to Luz to say something. It took her a second to realize why they were looking at her.

“Oh,” she whispered to herself. Louder, but still softly, she said, “Hey.”

Amity turned to look at her, still looking uncomfortable.

“You, wanna go talk in the hall?”

The witch looked between Boscha and her friends, still glaring at her, and Luz and her friends, looking worried but welcoming. She slowly nodded.

Luz started to hold out her hand to lead Amity out, but decided against it. They still walked close together, and Luz sent Boscha a dirty look as they walked past.

Once out in the hallway, neither of them said anything for a bit. Amity looked like she was beating herself up, though for what, Luz wasn’t sure.

Eventually, she found the words she needed.

“I don’t know how hard it is to leave a toxic friend. But I do know that it is harder when you don’t have other friends to turn to.”

“It’s not just that,” Amity said. “I told you last week. My parents—”

“—shouldn’t be in charge of who you’re friends with. The Boschas of the world suck and they will always be there, but there are also always gonna be people like Willow and Gus that you can be friends with too. Your parents can’t tell you you can’t be friends with everyone.”

“What about you?”

Luz blinked. “Huh?”

“You said there will always be people like Boscha and Willow and Gus.” Amity took half a step closer, a surprisingly vulnerable look on her face. “Are there any more people like you?”

Luz smirked. “Oh, no way. I am 100% a Luz Noceda original.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before both bursting out in laughter.

When they caught their breaths, Luz said, “I’m joking. I’m sure there are plenty of people like me. I just haven’t met them yet.”

“I’m pretty sure you were right the first time.”

“Have you never—” Luz stopped, remembering that there was no way for Amity to have ever gone on tumblr. “Never mind. Remind me I need to show you something from the human realm.”

Amity gave her an apprehensive look. “Should I be scared of said thing?”

“Eh.... 50/50.”

The witch shook her head. She looked back into the gym, where students were still crowded on the dance floor. Luz stepped a bit closer to Amity.

“You ready to go back in?”

A slow song started, and the students in the gym found their partners or headed for the tables. Amity took a deep breath and turned around. Luz took a step back, surprised by the movement, and was even more surprised when Amity placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Have you ever slow danced before?”

Both of their faces turned scarlet.

“Ha, uh, not technically?” She put her hands on Amity’s waist anyway.

“ ‘Not technically’?”

Luz blushed harder. “I definitely have _not_ practiced with a broom.”

Amity laughed. “I caught Edric doing that once. I’m guessing you didn’t give the broom a waist and arms, though?”

“Wouldn’t have been able if I wanted to.”

They spent the rest of the song in silence, slowly swaying and moving around in a circle. Luz made sure that Amity never faced the gym for long, not sure where Boscha was or what she was doing. Amity didn’t seem to mind, and kept Luz from facing the gym for too long as well, not wanting Willow or Gus to distract her. Not that either would have really noticed anything happening in the gym; an explosion or a scream might have been the only things to get them to look away from each other.

The song began to end, and their steps slowed down.

“Can I—”

“Could I—”

Both of them started speaking at the same time. They laughed and stopped moving.

“You go,” Luz said.

“No, you.”

“I said it first, and the better dressed should go first.”

“No no, humans first.”

Luz shook her head. “Count of three?”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Sure. One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Could/Can I kiss you?"

They both blushed, but neither of them said no.

Luz stepped away from the gym doors, not letting go of Amity’s waist. She followed, hands still on her shoulders. They stopped once the light of the gym left them both.

“Yes,” they say together again.

Neither was entirely sure who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing. It was nowhere near the fiery, desperate first kisses Luz was used to reading about, though it wasn’t quite a ghosting of their lips either. It ended far too soon, and when they pulled away, they both clearly looked as if they couldn’t believe that actually happened.

A slight laugh escaped Luz, and she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth.

“That wasn’t a bad laugh! I promise!”

Amity cracked up, her hands finally leaving Luz’s shoulders. The human stood there, blushing and mentally kicking herself for ruining the moment.

“I know,” Amity said when she could manage words. “Just....you’re so...you.”

“I try.”

Amity caught her breath, but both still looked at the other like they were hit in the head with a Grudgby ball.

They probably could have stood there like that the rest of the night, if Willow and Gus didn’t exit the gym then.

Neither of them said anything, but Luz saw them and went red—well, redder—and Amity turned around to look at them.

“Hi,” Willow and Gus said awkwardly.

“Hi,” Amity and Luz replied just as awkwardly.

The four stared at each other for a minute.

“Uh,” Gus finally said. “Boscha was being...Boscha, again.”

Amity groaned. “Forget her. Ed and Em are having an after party at Blight Manor with all their friends, if you guys want to come.”

Luz brightened. “Or...!”

**Line Break**

Eda walked down the stairs, half asleep despite the blaring noise. “Hooty, did you swallow another human music box?”

She stopped when she reached the bottom of the staircase. Willow, Luz, Amity, and Gus were in the living room, still wearing their Grom outfits, and had likely been dancing to the loud music a few seconds ago, but were now staring at Eda.

“Oh!” Luz said, running over to her phone. “Sorry, Eda!” She turned the volume down considerably.

“I thought you were all at Grom.”

“Boscha,” the four of them chorused.

“Ugh. Fine. But keep the music down and don’t touch any of the drinks in my cabinet."

“Yes, ma’am!” Luz saluted.

Eda went back upstairs, grumbling something about ‘crazy kids’. Luz was the first to return to dancing, grabbing Amity’s hand and spinning her.

“Awwww,” Gus said. “You guys are so cute!”

“Shut up!” Amity’s ears dropped.

Luz laughed and spun Amity again. “Come on, he’s just teasing.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Get used to it, Amity,” Willow said. “You’re not getting rid of us.”

Amity looked around, taking in the human ‘treasures’ on the walls of the Owl House, Luz doing....what must have been a human dance with Gus cheering her on, and Willow looking at her like they never stopped being friends.

“You know what? I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering why Luz kept denying her crush on Amity, it's because I imagine that Luz just recently realized she had a crush on Amity or just developed a crush on her, and is still in that stage where she's still trying to admit to herself that she's actually feeling it. I don't know if anyone else does this with crushes but I do so...
> 
> Thanks for reading! And remember, if Lumity doesn't become canon in the Grom episode, don't get mad at Dana Terrace, the crew, or Disney. We don't know what's happening behind the scenes/in future episodes, and we already have a season 2 confirmed that might possibly be better for their relationship to happen/develop. There's plenty of fic and fan art to tide us over until it does become canon (because I do have hope that it will happen at some point).


End file.
